Amor Eterno (Un long dimanche de fiançailles)
by H. A. Kirkland
Summary: Cuando la guerra llega a su fin, comienza la más grande batalla que Ginny deberá afrontar para saber lo que ocurrió con su novio dado por muerto. Un largo viaje sin nada a su favor y las atrocidades que trae consigo la guerra marcan a cualquiera. [AU sin magia]


**Disclaimer**

No soy rubia, ni millonaria, y mucho menos inglesa así que no soy JK Rowling los personajes le pertenecen a ella, sólo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia forma parte del Reto «Verano de películas» del Drinny fest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Olor a pólvora y jazmines**

Caminaban en silencio por el oscuro fango que inundaba las trincheras, mientras que los rostros endurecidos de los soldados los observaban con una mezcla de pena, indignación y desprecio.

En aquellos cinco hombres recaía la condena de lo que era la traición. La desesperación al estar sumergidos en aquella guerra, viendo como sus amigos perecían cada día producto del fuego enemigo, las pestes, el frio y el hambre los habían llevado al extremo de cometer locuras.

Quién iba a la cabeza de aquella fila era Harry Potter, un joven de cabello negro revoltoso y ojos verdes sumamente joviales, sin duda era quien tomaba el liderazgo y quien no perdía la calma en batalla.

Estaba usando unas botas de un soldado alemán que ya había muerto, debido a las pésimas condiciones en las que se encontraban las suyas, después de todo ese desafortunado soldado ya no las necesitaría más.

Él antes de la guerra era un simple carpintero que se desempeñaba a las afueran de Liverpool, en donde estaba totalmente colado por una pelirroja de nombre Lisa.

Simplemente Harry tuvo la mala suerte de ser asignado a un pelotón compuesto mayoritariamente por idiotas que no encontraban mejor manera de matar el tiempo libre, sino matando ratas a balazos. Una de esas balas fue a parar directamente a su mano.

Fue acusado de traición por los restos de pólvora en la herida.

Le seguía Theodore Nott. Era el hijo menor cuya familia se dedicaba a enriquecerse con la producción de armamentos.

Debido en parte al espíritu revolucionario que había adquirido gracias a su formación en París, trataba de hacerles comprender a los soldados a cerca de la capacidad que tenían ellos respecto a cambiar las cosas, pero era un pésimo orador y a esto se le sumaba la abundancia del alcohol dentro de las trincheras.

El horror de ver a un muchacho alemán de unos quince o dieciséis años siendo apuñalado por un robusto soldado francés dentro de las trincheras, logró por quitarle las pocas esperanzas que tenía

Decidió quemarse la palma de las manos.

Neville Longbottom era sumamente callado y posiblemente el más valiente de todos. Había asesinado a su teniente a cargo, un pelmazo que perdía los estribos y comenzaba a patear los cadáveres de sus camaradas caídos, gritando órdenes sin sentido. Nadie nunca se enteró.

Él provenía del campo, siempre tratando de escapar del bullicio de la ciudad se había establecido en una pequeña granja en donde vivía con su esposa Hannah y su pequeño hijo Frank.

Un día los soldados simplemente llegaron y a la fuerza lo enlistaron al ejército.

Decidió dispararse en la mano, pues prefería estar muerto a estar viviendo en ese eterno infierno.

El único que no había perdido la esperanza en aquel grupo era Blaise Zabini, un joven que provenía de Córcega. Según todos era lo que la gente definía como un completo bastardo y vividor.

Antes de ser reclutado fue el prometido de Pansy Parkinson, fue ella la causa de una condena menor por un asunto de amor u honor con cierto hijo de un respetado banquero.

En aquel tiempo durante el verano de 1916 se reclutaba incluso a los delincuentes para de algún modo suprimir las altas bajas dentro del ejército masacrado.

Zabini decidió dispararse en la mano para darse de baja junto con otro soldado de su pelotón, la bala de su compañero acertó en su mano, y bueno por un error de cálculos la bala de su fusil fue a parar al cráneo del otro soldado.

Draco Malfoy era el último de aquel quinteto. Era un aristócrata hijo de un respetado ex miembro del ejército, fue enviado a ese espantoso lugar de manera obligada después de todo en aquella sociedad no podía evitar verse involucrado en esa situación.

Al tener su familia una larga data de servicio en el ejército, habría sido una completa vergüenza el no participar de la guerra. Aquello su padre el Mariscal retirado Lucius Malfoy se lo había remarcado una y otra vez, y como siempre había cedido una vez más ante los deseos de su progenitor a pesar de las opiniones de su madre y novia.

Y si bien ante su tan evidente destino se había marchado con las ideas de obtener gloria y condecoraciones, esos últimos meses viviendo en las trincheras habían logrado mancillar su templanza y espíritu.

Se había mantenido firme en sus ideas hasta el momento en que una granada enemiga explotó destrozando un soldado que era parte de su pelotón. Fue en ese momento que decidió no permanecer un instante más en aquel lugar.

Y con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, alzo su mano entre las trincheras y logró que un disparo certero le llegase imposibilitando el manejo de cualquier arma y por un segundo a pesar del dolor se sintió liberado.

Cuando Draco y Ginevra (su Ginny) hicieron el amor por primera vez, Draco se quedó dormido con la mano posada en su pecho. Así que cada vez que Draco sentía latir su herida, era como sentir el latido de Ginny, y cada latido la acercaba a él.

Aquella mañana de enero de 1917, estos cinco hombres de espíritu destrozado habían sido condenados a muerte segura.

DGDGDG

El sol estaba ya ocultándose entre las montañas, inundando todo el paisaje de tonalidades rojizas mientras el cielo comenzaba a tornarse azul oscuro. Nuevamente se había refugiado en aquel paraje.

El faro siempre había sido su refugio, en ese lugar se iba a resguardar cuando necesitaba escapar del tema que se había vuelto tan común entre sus hermanos, el que ella rehaga su vida, busque un buen marido y deje de llorar a un fantasma.

_"__- Ginny, eres joven y bonita – le había dicho uno de sus hermanos – y aunque tengas ese carácter de mierda, es posible que encuentres marido –"_

_"__- Deja de hundirte por él… tienes que admitir que se encuentra seguramente enterrado en algún cementerio francés –"_

_"__- Ginny querida, hoy me encontré con Lottie y me hablo de su hijo Albert… ambas pensamos que deberían conocerse – su madre hizo una pausa mientras desempolvaba un viejo vestido de la pelirroja – hace tanto tiempo que no sales y ya es tiempo de que tú seas feliz –"_

Aún tenía el amarillo pedazo de papel enviado desde las oficinas del ejército en un pequeño baúl oculto debajo de su cama. Todas las noches lo observaba imaginando que se encontraba en blanco sin ningún rastro de tinta. Pero ni con toda la imaginación y los buenos deseos del mundo se iban esas palabras. Lamentablemente en él se podía leer claramente.

_"__Draco Malfoy reportado muerto en enero de 1917"_

Pero se negaba a creer. Si Draco estuviese muerto Ginevra lo sabría, desde la noticia de su muerte ella se aferró obstinadamente a su intuición como a un fino hilo.

Jamás perdió la esperanza, ella es de naturaleza alegre y optimista. Tiene más que claro que si ese hilo no la lleva hasta su amado, no importa siempre podrá ahorcarse con él si es necesario.

Y todo aquello que necesitaba para seguir luchando llegó vestido de monja en una tarde de junio de 1920.

DGDGDG

Ginevra Molly Weasley, era una joven risueña de larga cabellera pelirroja, grandes ojos color avellana y piel nívea salpicada de pequeñas pecas y era la menor de siete hermanos.

Recordaba como aquellos ojos grises le habían parecido perfectos, aquella tonalidad era como un día tormentoso. Todo en draco la deslumbro por completo a pesar de que en aquella época era solo una niña.

DGDGDG

La hermana Alana provenía de un pequeño hospital ubicado en el norte de Francia. Allí cuidaba de los heridos en la guerra, en especial de un joven soldado proveniente del frente occidental.

Aquel joven afectado por la gripe española, comenzó a insistir día tras día en la idea de ubicar a una tal Ginevra Weasley hasta que cierta tarde terminó por sucumbir por las altas temperaturas.

Entre sus cosas, la religiosa encontró una pequeña caja de metal. Dentro de esta había múltiples pertenencias, pero entre todas destacaba una pequeña carta con la dirección de Ginny.

Aquella mujer recordando las súplicas del moribundo, decidió embarcarse en búsqueda de Ginevra Weasley.

Ambas mujeres no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Aquello sin duda era la voluntad divina haciéndose realidad según la hermana Alana, para Ginevra era el destino obrando a su favor y una reafirmación a que su intuición no estaba errada.

DGDGDG

Cuando estuvo por fin sola, tomo aquella amarillenta entre sus manos y con un leve temblor la abrió encontrándose

_Señorita Ginevra Weasley._

_Mi nombre es Jean Bordon, sé que usted y yo nunca nos conoceremos y que pronto moriré debido a la fiebre española. Aun así necesito entregarle toda la información que sé de su novio Draco Malfoy._

_En enero del 17 me encargaron que guiara a cinco condenados a muerte a través del frente. Draco Malfoy era uno de ellos._

_Debía conducirle a una trinchera en primera línea. Los gendarmes nos esperaban con los prisioneros junto a un pequeño cementerio en ruinas._

_Mi deber era llevarlos a una trinchera llamada Bingo Crepúsculo._

_Cuando llegamos tuve una pequeña discusión con el teniente a cargo. Sus órdenes eran arrojarlos esa madrugada fuera de la trinchera._

_Compartí con su novio, fue cuando nos contó acerca de usted y de cómo sentía su latir en la palma de su mano, al igual de las intenciones que tenía acerca de contraer matrimonio apenas terminara la guerra, yo siendo un soldado veterano sentí que debía ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo._

_Celestine Runuald, se encargó de entregarles la última cena en la trinchera. Aquel hombre les dio de cenar mientras compartíamos._

_Abrimos una brecha en la alambrada y los protegimos contra el frio. A su novio le entregue un guante rojo para que cubriera su mano herida._

_Harry el carpintero que llevaba unas botas alemanas y un cabo se abrazaron, estaba claro que se conocían desde antes de la guerra, después les echamos fuera de las trincheras._

_Al amanecer el teniente Fabach gritó sus nombres, todos respondieron salvo el campesino de borgoña Longbottom._

_Y después de eso no supe nada más pues me retiré angustiado a escribir mi informe._

_Unos meses más tarde me hirieron en el Somme. Casualmente me encontré con McMillan, uno de los cabos de Bingo Crepúsculo._

_A él solo le quedaban unos días de vida. _

_"__los arrojamos como como perros entre las líneas, ¡a cinco muchachos! y cogimos cinco fiambres al día siguiente"_

_Me hablo a cerca de su novio y de cómo tallaba unas letras en un tronco, eso fue minutos antes de que un albatros le disparara._

_Con esta carta espero que se encuentren las diferentes pertenencias de los soldados. Se suponía que yo sería quien las hiciera llegar a sus seres queridos y familiares pero dada mi condición se me hará imposible, así que ruego a usted cumplir con este deseo._

_Lamento ser yo quien le informe esto. Pero su novio me hizo jurar que si algo le sucedía y él moría en batalla, yo debía informarle._

_Atte. Jean Bordon soldado de la 3 compañía del Somme._

Quiso caer de rodillas, gritar, maldecir. Pero en cambio se quedó estática mientras siete pares de ojos la observaban.

- Draco no puede estar muerto – abrazó la carta como si de eso dependiera el que el rubio de ojos grises regresara sano y salvo.

- Ginny – Ronald uno de sus hermanos se acercó a ella tratando de confortarla – es mejor que dejes de pensar en él.

- es mejor que dejes de idear castillos en el aire Ginny – El patriarca de la familia, Arthur abrazó a su hija acariciándole lentamente la espalda – sabemos cuánto lo amaste, pero ya es hora de que lo dejes ir –

Ginevra se zafo del agarre, aquello dolía demasiado. Miro a los miembros de su familia reunida ¿acaso no podían apoyarla aunque sea una vez? Ella ya sabía lo que hacía, ¡por dios! Ya tenía veinte años.

- yo creo que Ginny no se equivoca –

La voz cantarina de Luna se oyó. Ella era la novia Ron, aquella era una rubia de ojos expresivos que de vez en cuando veían seres que sólo podían existir en cuentos de hadas.

- su intuición nunca ha fallado – prosiguió hablando la rubia mientras jugueteaba con el gato de la familia - ¿Por qué debería fallar en esta ocasión?

El silencio que inundó la instancia, fue solo roto por la voz de Fred.

- pero si estuviese vivo ya habría dado señales de vida –

- a lo mejor se encuentra preso y lo tienen los alemanes – esta vez fue Percy quien habló

- claaaro… y lo tiene cautivo una alemana rubia con trenzas y con un par de grandes pechos –

Luna miró furibunda a Ron, aquel comentario había sido demasiado cruel.

- Ron a veces eres un completo idiota – Fred miraba con desapruebo a su hermano menor.

Por otra parte a Ginny le dolía el saber que nunca aceptaría su familia el hecho de que amara a Draco. Bueno aquello había quedado muy en claro cuando el rubio se presentó en la casa de la pelirroja.

Arthur y Molly pensaron que era una broma. ¿Un Malfoy cortejando a una simple chica de pueblo? ¡Aquello debía ser una broma y una de las buenas! Y por parte de sus hermanos no había sido mejor. Ronald odiaba a Draco, George y Fred quedaron sin habla, Percy pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo. En esa ocasión agradeció el hecho de que Charlie y Bill estuviesen viviendo en otras ciudades.

Molly la sostuvo entre sus brazos, esperando que Ginny llorara y se desahogara. Nunca espero que esta se levantara lentamente y se dirigiese a su habitación sin derramar una lágrima.

Cerro su puerta y dejo la caja de metal encima de su cama. Saco una por una todas las pertenencias que estaban dentro.

Un reloj de bolsillo, algunas cartas y un gran cartel de madera que tenía tallado Bingo Crepúsculo.

Suspiró, algo en esa historia no encajaba del todo.

Aquella noche Ginny no pudo evitar soñar con Draco.

DGDGDG

_Se encontraban en lo alto del faro que se ubicaba en la bahía. Draco la sostenía por la cintura mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello. En aquel lugar se podían observar las más bellas puestas de sol por eso aquel sitio era su lugar mágico, donde podían ser ellos mismos sin tener que fingir ante las demás personas._

_- ¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre? – _

_La voz de Draco titubeo un poco antes de responder. No quería forzar las cosas pero con la guerra acercándose cada vez más sentía como el temor se aferraba a su piel._

_¿Y si no volvía? No podía permitir que Ginevra se quedara atada a él. Quería que Ginny sea feliz sin importar lo que el futuro pudiese depararles._

_Observo el rostro sonrojado de Ginevra, casi estaba del mismo color que su cabello. Amaba cuando tenía esos gestos tan inocentes, pero no se lo iba a decir jamás después de todo aún seguía siendo un Malfoy._

_La mano de Ginevra se posó sobre la suya, de pronto sintió como esta se aferraba a él en un abrazo ocultando su rostro en su pecho._

_- Sabes que siempre estaré contigo Draco –_

_Aquella simple frase logró dejarlo sin aliento. Le alzó el rostro y lo vio empapado de lágrimas. Acarició suavemente aquellos rasgos que tanto amaba y posó sus labios en los de la pelirroja._

_- No quiero ser egoísta –_

_- Yo quiero que seas egoísta… si eso garantiza que te quedaras a mi lado ¡Quiero que seas egoísta y pienses en lo que tú quieres y no en lo que todos esperan de ti! _

_Desvió la mirada avergonzado. Y maldijo el hecho que la Weasley siempre sacara su lado más sentimental. _

_¡Demonios! Él era un Malfoy y debía cumplir ciertas expectativas como embarcarse hacia Francia, luchar y patearles el trasero a los alemanes, de tal modo que se convirtiera en un valiente soldado._

_Aunque tenga que romperle el corazón a Ginny._

_Solo pudo acariciar su rostro pecoso antes de darse la media vuelta para comenzar a bajar las escaleras dejando a la pelirroja._

- debí ser egoísta y quedarme a tu lado –

El costado le dolía y sentía como la sangre brotaba pegándole la ropa al cuerpo debido a los impactos de bala. Todo comenzó a nublarse pero una parte le decía que no se rindiera, que debía vivir.

Cayó en el suelo mientras las voces se volvían cada vez más lejanas. Creyó ver a Potter cayendo a unos metros de donde él se encontraba. Blaise ese maldito infeliz que se había vuelto su amigo en aquella trinchera, yacía a su lado aparentemente sin pulso.

- lo siento Ginevra… creo que no podré estar contigo para siempre –

Y todo se volvió totalmente negro.

DGDGDG

Narcissa Malfoy era una esbelta mujer de rubios cabellos siempre correctamente recogidos en un elegante peinado, con pose que denotaba la cuna noble de la cual descendía y cuyos ojos azules podían en ocasiones denotar la profunda repugnancia que le tenía a todo lo común o vulgar.

¿Qué demonios hacía una persona de tal envergadura parada en el pórtico del humilde hogar de los Weasley?

Aquello lo vamos a aclarar enseguida.

El matrimonio Malfoy-Black solo había engendrado un perfecto hijo, Draco era el orgullo de la pareja. Se habían esmerado en su educación siempre otorgándole lo mejor que el dinero pudiese pagar.

La señora Malfoy, había permanecido en un constante y habitual luto desde que su hijo se fue al campo de batalla. Posteriormente cuando les informaron de su deceso, Lucius cayó en tal estado depresivo agobiado por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que a los pocos meses final ente acabó con su vida, dejando a Narcissa sola.

Sumida en su depresión, lady Malfoy se dedicó a encerrarse en su habitación, dejando muchas veces de comer, sin ánimos de nada.

En tal estado solo le hacía compañía su sirvienta, Veronic Pausabant. Aquella regordeta mujer de cuarenta y tantos años se encargaba de darle un informe regular a cerca de todos los acontecimientos, en especial aquellos en los que estaba vinculada la menor de los Weasley. Y todo eso era muy fácil para Veronic, después de todo Molly Weasley, la madre de Ginevra era una vieja amiga.

Oh! Pero no hay que confundirse, Narcisa nunca odio a Ginevra aunque a simple vista es lo que parece. De lo contrario siempre le pareció una muchacha alegre y leal. Aquella relación alegraba a su hijo y eso era lo importante.

Pero su hijo tenía ciertas obligaciones que cumplir ante la sociedad, y lamentablemente el casarse con una simple chiquilla de pueblo no estaba entre estas.

Quería pensar que aquello no era nada más que un simple enamoramiento de juventud. Aquella pasión que profesaba su hijo por Ginevra quedaría en el pasado apenas se diesen cuenta de lo incompatible que sería su vida junto a ella.

Y si su hijo tenía era sentido común y por eso nunca permitiría que Ginevra sea devorada cruelmente por la sociedad. Después de todo aquello era el Reino Unido y no Francia, donde las pasiones controlaban a las personas.

Pero todos esos pensamientos cambiaron en el instante que le llegó ese maldito telegrama desde la oficina de guerra.

Nunca más vería a su hijo otra vez, no lo escucharía reír, no lo vería casarse, madurar, ni formar una familia. Fue en ese instante que el matrimonio se dio cuenta de que por cumplir un estereotipo, la sociedad había arrojado a su único hijo a las fauces de un monstruo y ellos lo habían permitido.

La culpa logró acabar con Lucius y estaba permitiendo que haga lo mismo con ella.

Pero como habíamos dicho, Veronic estaba encargada de informarle de todo así que eso explica el por qué esta aristocrática mujer se encontraba de pie en frente a la humilde morada de los Weasley.

Fue Arthur quien la recibió y la invitó a pasar, mientras Molly (un tanto choqueada) le servía una taza de té. Minutos más tarde se incorporó Ginny.

- Me enteré que te llegó información acerca de mi hijo –

Narcissa observó directamente a Ginny esperando que esta agachara la mirada y titubeara al contestarle, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Ginny sacó de entre sus ropas aquella amarilla carta que le había escrito el soldado francés. La rubia tomo aquel pedazo de papel leyendo cada palabra. Al terminar dos grandes lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora querida? –

- quiero saber que fue exactamente lo que sucedió – hizo una pausa mientras le tendía un pañuelo – hay algo que no logra cuadrarme en esta historia y estoy resuelta a averiguarlo –

La mirada de decisión en el rostro de la pelirroja hizo que parte del optimismo perdido en los últimos años volviera en forma de esperanza, después de todo ya la señora Malfoy no tenía nada que perder. Así que se levantó acomodando su ropa, se dirigió a la puerta.

- ahora creo que entiendo a mi hijo cuando decía que eras terca como una mula – la duda insertada en los presentes hizo que sonriera - en fin mañana partiremos a París querida, eso solo si estas dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias –

Antes de que Ginevra pudiese decir algo la voz de Arthur se dejó sentir.

- Perdóneme madame si cree que dejaré a mi hija ir tras una ilusión sin sentido pero… ¡ambas deben dejar de creer que Draco va a volver porque la única verdad que existe es que él esta muerto! –

La voz del señor Weasley se dejó sentir en toda la instancia dejando mudos a todos en el lugar.

Ginny se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó en el fondo lo comprendía, pero al final era una decisión que solo ella podía tomar.

- Sé que me aman y que detestan verme de esta manera, pero… es algo que debo hacer, necesito saber lo que pasó – deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió hacia Narcissa que estaba parada a un costado de la puerta lista para marcharse – ambas tenemos las mismas dudas y sé que podremos saber qué sucedió con Draco así que…aunque mis familia piense que es una locura, para mi será un placer acompañarla hasta París señora –

Narcissa sonrió.

- Mi hijo me dijo que eras terca como una mula, pero también valiente como una leona Ginevra –

Y antes de que alguien pudiese agregar algo más la señora Malfoy abandono el lugar dejando a un matrimonio consternado y a una Ginny con la sensación de que todo mejoraría de ahora en adelante, después de todo si Draco estuviese muerto Ginevra lo sabría ¿cierto?

* * *

Listo! he aquí el primer capítulo.

Me fue dificil plasmar la idea ya que no es una tématica muy usual en mi, ni hablar de lo corta de tiempo que estuve estas últimas semanas asi que no termina de agradarme el resultado final.

Bueeeeeno... así que crucios, tomatazos, abadas, etc serán bien recibidos

H. Kirkland


End file.
